


[Podfic] This Shaking Keeps Me Steady

by evil_whimsey



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, F/M, Gen, M/M, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:18:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evil_whimsey/pseuds/evil_whimsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/617973">This Shaking Keeps Me Steady</a>, by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/ophelietta/pseuds/ophelietta">ophelietta</a></p>
<p>Available for download on Dropbox.</p>
<p>Author's summary:  <br/><i>"And this I know:</i><br/><i>What falls away is always, and is near."</i><br/> </p>
<p>  <i>- Theodore Roethke</i></p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i>"Some days he feels like he's breathing for the three of them."</i></p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i>A brief look at the Doumeki-side of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/409414">I Wake to Sleep</a></i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] This Shaking Keeps Me Steady

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This Shaking Keeps Me Steady](https://archiveofourown.org/works/617973) by [ophelietta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ophelietta/pseuds/ophelietta). 



**This Shaking Keeps Me Steady** podfic. 4:37 Runtime, 4.5MB MP3. [Download on Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/pwq16uuj0t1ye9v/ThisShakingKeepsMeSteady.mp3)

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still not entirely sure how it worked, that ophelietta and I came to ping-pong back and forth all these passages from the dark bleak hidden corners of xxxHolic Rou. But her words about Doumeki, Himawari, and Watanuki more or less instantly became both the canon and blueprint for Rou, in my head. I can't consider what I've written about Rou, without including the color and timbre of her stories about it, like interlocking, interdependent pieces of a mosaic.
> 
> As always, many thanks for her permission to explore these stories again, in spoken form.


End file.
